


Leviticus 19:16

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [53]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blanket Permission, Child Death, Child Murder, Fucked up and dark, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Murder, Revenge, Serial Killers, Vigilantism, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Some sick fuck has been role-playing the death of the Castle family, has been playing the Punisher’s birth on replay, and she hopes Frank finds them and puts them in the ground.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With special thanks to Blissfulpanther and their confidence-boosting comment.

The Castle Graves


	2. Chapter 2

Sue cut of the TV with a disgusted sigh.

Anna Marelli and her two children have been found dead in Central Park.

(Little Catherine was nine and took a bullet to the head. Little Edward was six and took a bullet in the guts, and poor Anna died of a bullet in the heart.)

(Poor Aaron Marelli was found dead in his own closet.)

It’s the fourth family to die this way in Central Park. Always the mother and the two children, always a boy and a girl, always around the same age.

(Always bullets in the same places, always shooted in Central Park.)

Some sick fuck has been role-playing the death of the Castle family, has been playing the Punisher’s birth on replay, and she hopes Frank finds them and puts them in the ground.

(She hopes he makes it hurt.)


	3. Chapter 3

There’s a fire in Frank’s head, a blinding heat, and it’s only the continued intervention of Curtis, Micro and Sarah that brought it down from the blaze of an explosion to the hot muzzle of a gun, but still past anger and well into _wrath_. 

(Guns are dangerous, but can be controlled. Explosions are far more likely to take down passersby.)

There’s a fire in Frank’s head, and a queasy feeling in his guts, as if he drank stagnant water, a rising tide of slimy, simmering _horror_.

He’s going to catch whoever is doing _it_ and make them _pay_.

\---

Shelton Pendergrass.

Whether it’s a real name or an alias is still unknown, and to be honest, Frank doesn’t really care. Either way, it’s the name a plain family car is registered under.

A plain family car Micro found at all the crime scenes, and parked in front of all the victims’ homes.

(Maybe it would be more prudent to wwait. But this man is recreating his family death, again and again. Restraint was never an option.)

“Okay, Micro, find me this piece of shit.”


	4. Chapter 4

Of all the weeks Danielle and Russell could have chosen to leave her the kids and go on a romantic vacation, it had to be _this one_. Sue could throttle them.

(Except she’s glad it’s not her sister in this situation, and if Russell had been there, he would already be dead.)

The duck tape over her mouth _itches_.

“Maria, dear, are you done with the eggs?” asks the creep in a parody of loving familiarity, and he throws an arm across her shoulders.

( _Sue_ wants to shrug it off, to kick his ankles and get away, to swing the frying pan against his head and _keep hitting_ until it’s nothing but a pulp but she’s scared, she’s so goddamn _scared_ , and Ralph and Kayla are still shackled to the table and _she can’t risk it_.)

(She can’t risk _them_.)

She’s going to lure him into the bedroom. Put some distance between the kids and him. Get him to close the door.

And then, she’s going to fucking kill him.


	5. Chapter 5

When Frank enters Sue’s flat, the first thing he sees are the children.

(They have the right age, but they don’t look like Lisa or Franky and it doesn’t matter because they’re _children_ , they’re _children_ with duck-taped mouths and wrists shackled to the table.)

Frank tries to soften his face, to hide the fire in his head, to keep the rabid wolf on its leash, and talks to the kid in a soothing voice as he goes to pick the locks on their restraints.

(The girl looks like she struggled, her wrists raw and weeping, and Frank has to repress a snarl, because _she’s just a little girl_.)

He carefully removes the duck-tape on the kids faces, and asks where Sue is in a low voice. The girl grabs her brother’s hand, and silently points at a closed door.

Frank nods, and quietly instruct them to leave the apartment and walk to the ER.

(Sue is still there, and so is Pendergrass, and these children will _not_ be caught in the crossfire, they will _not_ end as _collateral damage_ , not on his watch. Not again.)

\---

When Frank finally opens the door, Pendergrass is already dead.

It takes Frank a few seconds to realize that he will not kill anyone after all. 

Sue is shaking, her shirt discarded on the floor, her knuckles white from holding on the broken bedside lamp.

(Pendergrass looks like he was beaten to death, and it isn’t hard to connect the dots.)

\---

They agree to ‘frame’ Frank.

(He’s not sure ‘framed’ is the right word if the person accused is volunteering, but he doesn’t have a better one.)

It’s safer for Sue.

(Frank feels strangely empty as he leaves.)


	6. Chapter 6

Frank steals Pendergrass’s car.

(Pendergrass is dead. Somehow, it doesn’t seem to register.)

Frank leaves Sue’s building, and makes sure that the security camera in the parking lot catches his face. And then he steals Pendergrass’s car.

(He feels empty, _empty_ , and he’s not surprised, not really, but it doesn’t make it easier.)

He stops the car as soon as he’s far enough.

(Not safe, never safe, not anymore, but safe _enough_ , and it will have to do.)

Pendergrass kept a journal, hidden under a seat. Frank read it with the dispair of a starving man.

(He needs to know _why_. He spent so much time looking for the truth of why his family died, he needs to know why someone decided to replay it.)

\---

Understanding.

Pendergrass wanted to _understand_ him, and decided that the best way for that, that the best way to understand the Punisher was to relive its birth.

And so he had done that.

And then he had done it again and again and _again_ , because no matter how many times he did it, he never felt anything.

\---

So.

Frank knows. He understands.

He doesn’t feel any better.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment!


End file.
